$ \dfrac{14}{8} + 35\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{14}{8} = 1.75$ $ 35\% = \dfrac{35}{100} = 0.35 $ Now we have: $ 1.75 + 0.35 = {?} $ $ 1.75 + 0.35 = 2.1 $